


beside you

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Wears Glasses, First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Movie Night, derek is scared of scary movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s never told anyone about his irrational fear of horror movies and he doesn’t want to either because what twenty-four year old (and an Alpha to boot) is afraid of a few fake screams, people in plastic masks and blood that is probably ketchup or paint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	beside you

**Author's Note:**

> For the adorable Emma <3

He’s never told anyone about his irrational fear of horror movies and he doesn’t want to either because what twenty-four year old (and an  _Alpha_  to boot) is afraid of a few fake screams, people in plastic masks and blood that is probably ketchup or paint?

But Stiles loves Halloween, pretty unsurprising, and wants to have a pack movie night where they order pizza and watch scary movies. He petitions for his cause for four pack meetings straight (even Jackson joins in by the fourth meeting) and so Derek has to eventually give in and declare the night before Halloween a movie night. Even though he’s not looking forward to it, the ecstatic whoop that Stiles lets out at the news brings a smile to his face.

As the day approaches, he figures he can go into the kitchen, pretending to get cutlery or plates or whatever, for the more scary parts. And considering how the rest of the pack is so excited about it, they’re bound to watch the movie avidly enough for Derek to maybe look away without being noticed and called out on it. Right? Right.

But then people start bailing out. Lydia, Allison and Erica get a spot at the manicurist (who has been booked for six months straight: Derek only knows this because Lydia is always complaining about how she just  _has_  to have her nails done professionally at least once before prom) for the same night as the movie, Boyd gets detention for swearing at a kid who was being mean to Erica, and Isaac is enlisted by Melissa to help her clean her attic because Scott is looking after the clinic fulltime since Deaton decides to go on vacation.

“Maybe we should cancel the plan, then,” Derek says, biting his lower lip; because it’s down to just Stiles and him and he’s not very – sure of that.

“YOU CAN’T CANCEL HALLOWEEN MOVIE NIGHT,” Stiles cries out, looking absolutely shocked. “So what if people aren’t coming? I’ve been waiting for this movie since August and I’m not cancelling.” Derek opens his mouth to point out that since it’s his loft they were all going to use, isn’t he the one who can cancel it if he so wishes? But Stiles looks so indignant that he closes his mouth again.

Well. He’ll just have to close his eyes or take really long bathroom breaks or something.

*

“I ordered three pizzas because I know you can polish off two all on your own,” Stiles mutters as he sets down the phone and looks around to see if he’s forgotten anything. “We have popcorn, the movie, blankets, umm, am I missing anything?” he looks up at Derek as if expecting an answer. Derek shrugs.

“I don’t think so,” he says, settling down on the couch next to Stiles. “You got me pizzas –“

“Without pepperoni,” Stiles interrupts, “Yeah. Yeah, I did, don’t worry, sourwolf.”

Derek gives him a weak grin as he pops in the DVD and starts the movie.  _I can do this_ , he thinks decisively. How scary can a movie about a family living in a shady looking neighborhood be? They have a cute dog and everything and the mom likes to sew clothes when her husband is at the office and the kids are at school. Derek relaxes just a tiny bit as Stiles pauses the movie to go pay the pizza delivery guy. He gets up to go get them plates but Stiles has already started on a slice when he gets back.

He shoves the plate under Stiles’ nose and frowns at the crumbs he’s dropping on the carpet. Stiles rolls his eyes but accepts the plate and starts the movie again. Derek slowly chews on his own slice of pizza and feels Stiles hips brush against his thigh, distracting him for a second or two.

“Ooooh,” Stiles whispers as there’s a sudden, unexplained crash on the screen and the mother screams. Derek jumps and is eternally glad that Stiles doesn’t notice.  His heart starts beating faster and he puts his half-eaten slice of pizza on his plate and places it on the table.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod,” Stiles says, his eyes wide and his hand reaching out to clutch at Derek’s knee. The mother is now hiding beneath the bed, breathing hard. Derek is frozen in place, his heart so loud that he fears that maybe even Stiles can hear it. But Stiles is too engrossed in the movie, his mouth hanging open and his pizza forgotten. The hand on Derek’s knee feels warm even through the thick fabric of his jeans.

“AHHH,” the woman on the screen screams as she’s dragged out from under her bed by an invisible force and thrown around the room.

Derek can’t take it anymore.

He buries his face in Stiles’ lap.

He realizes too late that it’s Stiles and not Laura who used to let him do this every time the Hale siblings watched horror movies. But just as he’s about to raise his head again and apologize, he feels Stiles’ fingers card through his hair soothingly and the movie pause.

“Aw, its okay, Der,” Stiles’ voice comes, gentle and low. His other hand curves over Derek’s shoulders, holding him. Derek swallows as feels his face burn red but Stiles sounds okay with it and the feeling of his fingers through his hair is so heavenly that he makes a small sound and keeps his head buried in Stiles’ lap.

The movie starts again and the woman is still screaming but at least Derek can’t see her now. Stiles is still playing with Derek’s hair – twirling his fingers through it in undecipherable patterns and scratching lightly at his scalp with blunt fingernails. Derek feels his heart slow down but expand gradually until it feels too big for his chest.

“And now she’s dead, I think,” Stiles tells him, ruffling his hair and smoothing a fingertip over the shell of his ear. “Wait no, she’s not dead yet,” Stiles sounds like he’s frowning. “Okay, now she is. Yep, totally, completely dead.”

Derek smiles at Stiles’ commentary. “And now her husband is walking in, oh no, and he has the kids with him, oh dude.” There’s a brief screaming before an absolute silence and Derek perks his ears, feeling curious.

“Ok, they’re all dead. Hm, that was too fast, I think. Now what though? All the main people are dead,” Stiles mutters, his fingers pausing in Derek’s hair.

“I love you.”

It comes out of nowhere and Derek surprises even himself. Stiles’ fingers freeze and the hand on Derek’s shoulder slips slightly in shock. Derek raises his head, blushing and pushing his glasses up his nose, feeling awkward.

“I mean, um, I love that you’re doing this um, commentary thing,” he says quickly, rubbing at his nose like he usually did when he was embarrassed. “Because, it’s really, um, helpful and um,” he stops, realizing that he’s babbling and that Stiles hasn’t really said anything yet.

“You love me?” Stiles finally asks, sounding amazed.

“No!” Derek says quickly. Stiles face falls. “I mean, yes! I mean, like, as friends, you know,” he mumbles. “Like Scott or um, Lydia, or something. Not love-love.”

Stiles furrows his eyebrows suspiciously.

“Then why are you so red?”

“I, uh,” Derek doesn’t have an answer to that so he nervously pushes his glasses up his nose again.

“You’re blushing, Derek,” Stiles states, looking smug. “I think you love-love me.”

Derek doesn’t say anything because just after he blurted it out, he realized that he did actually love Stiles. He had fallen in love with the sarcastic, mole-dotted human who wielded a bat during fights and thought that would be enough to stop him from dying at the hands of the monster of the week.

“I, um, okay, maybe,” Derek mumbles, not meeting Stiles’ eyes.

“You  _do_  love-love me!” Stiles crows, throwing both arms around Derek’s neck and pressing his lips to Derek’s before Derek even knew what was happening. Stiles’ mouth on his is energetic and constantly  _moving_  but it feels good – that dry brush of lips as Stiles’ fingers tangle themselves in his hair again. Derek smiles against Stiles’ mouth and darts out his tongue experimentally, sliding his own hands up Stiles’ back.

Stiles moves forward enthusiastically, licking and biting playfully at Derek’s bottom lip. “I kinda love you too, sourwolf,” he murmurs when they pull back and rest their foreheads against each other. Derek’s heart is beating fast again and it’s not because of the movie this time. He grins as he looks into Stiles’ eyes. He doesn’t know why or how he fell in love with him but he has all the time in the world to figure that out because all that matters at the moment is them, fingers entwined, under the blankets, sitting on Derek’s couch with Derek in Stiles’ arms.

Because, this? This is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://sterekfluffer.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sterekfluffer)!!


End file.
